From Rejected,to Accepted,to Social OUTCAST
by switchpoint 101
Summary: When Ryan first started the job,he was saw as a replacement. Then later on he had tons of friends,now nobody even wants to see him. What a person from his past invites him to do something on Sunday. Will Ryan go or not?
1. Chapter 1

When Ryan began working for CSI, he was having a hard time fitting in. People considered that he was trying to replace Speed. Then after awhile,people accepted him. That was great,he had friends and even a girlfriend Natalia. He loved that life. But now, he was a social outcast. Nobody wanted to be seen or even say hi to him. He thought it would pass but it didn't,it got worse. It got so worse that nobody even wanted to work the same scene as him. He would sit alone in the lab. When Horatio had meetings with his team. It was him and everybody else. Horatio was starting to worry about this. "Mister Wolfe,I need to have a word with you." "Ryan." Wait,did he just call me Ryan. "Ryan,I've noticed for the past month that...that people do wanna anything to do with you,now,I want to see if you wanna talk about it. I mean,are you hurting at all cause of this. By hurting I mean emotionally." "Listen H,I'm fine,I don't need friends,I don't need a family here. I can make it on my own,"said Ryan. He was not one who liked to show his emotions in front of other people. "Ryan,if you ever wanna talk,I'm here." "Thanks H,but I can handle it,"said Ryan getting out of his chair and walking out the door. "I hope you are son(not like a father son) I hope you are,"said Horatio while watching Ryan walk away. It was the end of the day,finally. He couldn't take it anymore, when he got in his car he turned the radio on to some station. He immediately broke down when hearing a song.

_You will never walk alone  
As long as you have faith  
Jesus will be right beside you all the way  
You may feel you're far from home  
But home is where He is  
And he'll be there down every road  
You will never walk alone  
The path will wind _

He decided to make a pit stop and stop somewhere he hasn't been in along time. Ryan turned into the parking lot of a church. He saw the preacher walking to his car. Ryan got out and called his name. "Chad,"said Ryan. Chad turned around and said"hey Ryan,haven't seen you in a while,how are you." Ryan explained his situation to him. "I don't know what to do,I just felt on my heart to come here." "Ryan,I'm inviting you to come to service on Sunday,and actually listen to what I have to say. The Lord planted a message in my heart and I couldn't understand it,but now I do." They both hugged each other and Ryan left for home. "Sunday,tow days away,hopefully I can wait."

I don't know what you think,I won't care if you keep on reading,but if you do,thank you


	2. Chapter 2

When he got home he opened his front door and immediately broke down and started crying. "I can't take this anymore,I don't know what I did to deserve this. Why are they treating me like this,"cried Ryan laying on the floor. Three hours later, he fell asleep on the carpet. He woke up at nine in the morning cause his phone went off. "Hello,"he said tiredly. "Wolfe,it's H,listen I know today is your day off,but I need you to come in." "Alright,I'll be there in thirty." With that he hung up his phone and just lied there. At least tomorrow is Sunday,no matter what,I'm going tomorrow thought Ryan. He got up off the floor took a five minute shower,got dressed and grabbed a muffin of the table and went out the door. "Nice of you to show up loser,"said Eric angrily. "Ryan,I wouldn't look into the glass if I were you,"Eric said. "Why,"asked Ryan with a confused look on his face and subconsciously looked at the glass walls. "They might break,"said Eric with a laugh. Calleigh and Natalia walked up. "Hey Eric,how are you,"asked Calleigh giving Eric a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Ryan,you dropped something,"said Calleigh looking at Ryan. Ryan looked at her and thought she was actually going to be nice. "What,"asked Ryan looking down to the ground then at her with an already defeated look in his eyes. "Your face,"she said and with that all three of them left laughing. Horatio saw everything that happened and felt sorry for Ryan. Ryan turned around and saw H standing there,he knew H saw everything and went over to him. When Ryan came up to him,he could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. Horatio just gave Ryan a very long hug. He could feel Ryan's tears hitting his jacket as the fell from the young man's eyes. Horatio pulled away and looked at Ryan. This was the first time he's seen the younger man cry. "Oh Ryan,why didn't you tell me,you know you can come to me about anything,"whispered Horatio. "Because,you would fail me,"said Ryan as his answer as Horatio was. "I need somebody how won't fail me,who won't make mistakes and who will be there 24/7." H just looked at him in amazement. "I'm sorry H,but that's what I need. But I can still come to you,"asked Ryan wanting to see if he just ruined his friendship with the older man. "Of course you can Ryan,you can always come to me,"said H giving a reassuring hug. It was finally his lunch break,he was starving. But he still dreaded going into the break room. When he opened the door,everybody turned silent and started talking and looking at him. To add to the torment,the team was in the including Horatio. Ryan just grabbed a soda and left. "I'll eat at home,"he said aloud while walking down the hall.

After luch,he couldn't wait,the day was almost over and then Sunday. He walked into the lab and had a big smile on his face. "Hey look,someone's happy,"said Natalia. "We can't have that now can we,"said Eric. When Ryan walked by all three of them,Eric stuck his foot out. Ryan fell on to the floor on his side. Everyone started laughing at him. His side hurt so bad,so very slowly and painfully he got up. Horatio walked up to Ryan and said "Let's go in the bathroom,okay." Ryan nodded and they headed to the bathroom. Horatio lifted up Ryan's shirt so he could see how bad his side was. "Does it hurt,"asked Horatio while looking at it closely. "Yeah,it hurts really bad,"said Ryan who whinced every time Horatio touched it. "Well,you didn't break anything." With that,Horatio pulled down Ryan's shirt. "How 'bout you go home for the rest of the day,okay,"said Horatio. Ryan just nodded. At last he got to go home. Ryan went to his car with a bunch of people laughing and talking about him. He really just wanted to quite and just believe that this would be his life forever. People making fun of him. He got in his car and turned on the radio. Wow,he thought,this is a pretty cool song.

_Friend I don't know where you are  
And I don't know where you've been  
Maybe you're fighting for your life  
Or just about to throw the towel in  
But if you're crying out for mercy  
If there's no hope left at all  
If you've given everything you've got  
And you're still about to fall  
Well hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Cuz I believe always always  
Our Savior never fails  
Even when all faith is gone  
God knows our pain and His promise remains  
Always, Always  
He will be with you always  
He will be with you always  
He will be with you_


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan went home and went to bed. He set his alarm to nine o' clock in the morning. He excited. His alarm went off and he got up. He took a shower,got dressed,and ate some breakfast. He had five minutes til he had to leave so he just sat in his kitchen. While he was driving to the church,he got butterflies in his stomach. It took 15 minutes to get there. He parked his car and went inside. The first person who he saw when he walked in was Chad. "Hey man,how are you,"asked Chad. "I'm good,I thought I was going to die waiting for Sunday to get here,"said Ryan while shaking hands with him. "Hey Ryan,how are you,I haven't seen you since you were 18,"said Tami. She was his youth pastor. "I know it's been forever,"said Ryan still smiling. "So what do you do now,"asked Tami. "I'm a CSI." "Really,that sounds fun,"said Tami while hugging him. Music started coming from the sanctuary. "Come on Ryan,lets go sit,"said Tami as she led him to where she sits.

Ryan couldn't wait for the sermon. He participated in everything,offering,praise and worship. Now,the sermon was next. Chad came up to the pulpit. "Has anyone ever had such a hard time. I mean,first everything seems okay,then next you're in this storm and it feels like no one cares and people who used to like you now suddenly despise you. Isaiah 43:2 says "When you go through deep waters I will be with you. When you go through rivers of difficulty you will not drown. When you walk through the fire of oppression,you will not be burned up;the flames will not consume you. Wow,what a powerful verse. Maybe you were saved,then you strayed off. You use to have a relationship with God,now you don't even remember if you were saved or not." "Every head bowed and every eye closed,if you have never said the sinner's prayer,raise your hand. If you wanna recommit your life to Christ,raise your hand. If you raised your hand for either of them,come down to this altar."

Ryan got out of his seat and went down to the altar. He was actually doing it,he was actually getting back the relationship he lost with God. Chad came down and prayed with him. Ryan started crying and he didn't care. All the things he had done wrong were coming out and felt a huge weight being lifted. He prayed the sinner's prayer and was down there for 30 minutes. When he left the altar,he felt forgiveness towards the people at the lab and love for everyone of them. He talked to Chad about finding a Christian radio station. Chad suggested K-love. Ryan was on his way home and he turned it to that station. He heard the song and new he made the right choice.

_I can only imagine  
What it will be like  
When I walk  
By your side_

_I can only imagine  
What my eyes will see  
When your face  
Is before me  
I can only imagine_

_[Chorus:]  
Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel  
Will I dance for you Jesus or in awe of you be still  
Will I stand in your presence or to my knees will I fall  
Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all  
I can only imagine_

_I can only imagine  
When that day comes  
And I find myself  
Standing in the Son_

_I can only imagine  
When all I will do  
Is forever  
Forever worship You  
I can only imagine_


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan was so excited and couldn't wait til tomorrow. For the first time in a long time,he prayed for a little while. "God,just help me at me the strength to with stand what they do and say. That Lord,whatever they say that isn't of You,You will just erase it and help me to forgive them. Please work out this situation.I don't wanna deal with this for the rest of my life while working me be a witness to them Lord. Amen."

After praying he felt so better and all his burdens were gone. He decided to read the Bible. It took him some time to find it and when he did find it,he had to dust it off. He went back out into the living room and sat on his couch and started reading it. He just opened it to some random page. He was reading Romans 10:11. Before he got two words,there was a knock on the door. He tried to ignore it,but they wouldn't leave. He opened the door to reveal Horatio. "H,what are you doing here?" This better be pretty darn good for interrupting me Ryan thought. "Ryan,I wanna talk to you,"said Horatio taking his sunglasses of. "Wanna come in?"

Horatio walked right in and saw a book opened on the table. Horatio walked around to see what it was. "I didn't know you read the Bible,"asked Horatio looking at Ryan.

"Well,this morning I went to church cause I saw a friend of mine and he's the minister there,and believe or not,I grew up in that church,so I went there and I rededicated my life to Christ.H,I feel great,I'm just so happy. I've never had this much joy when people are talking bout me. Plus,I just have this peace that passes all understanding. I love it H," said Ryan,leaving a dumbfounded Horatio.

"Ryan,I had a meeting with the team,and I brought up the issue of them picking on ,Ryan,Eric and Calleigh said they are going to get things figured out,separately,so they are not going to be with us for a coupe of weeks. Calleigh's going back to Kentucky and stay at a hotel and Eric is going to Illinois to think things over how they've been treating I'm gonna need you some more around the lab. I'm asking you to give up your weekends and stay at the lab."

"By weekends you mean Saturday right,"said Ryan with worry on his face.

"No,I mean Saturday and Sunday." "H,I know since they are going to be gone,that we are going to be running short. I'll give up my Saturday's but not my Sunday's. Heck,I love Sunday,and right now,for this commitment to stick with God,I need to be in church. "Alright the next tow Saturday's you will not have,but I'll give you Sunday." "Thank you H,now,if that's all."

"I'll leave you to reading,"said Horatio opening the door. Ryan got back to reading. Man,I really did like that song that I heard. "Always,Always,"he started singing. He decided to go out and buy it.

When he got home he put it in the cd player and started humming along to it while cleaning.

_I was standing in the pour raining  
One dark November night  
Fighting off the bitter cold  
When she caught my eye  
Her face was torn and her eyes were filled  
And then to my surprise  
She pulled out a photograph  
And my heart just stopped inside  
She said He would have been three today  
I miss his smile, I miss his face  
What was I supposed to say_

_But I believe always always  
Our Savior never fails  
Even when all hope is gone  
God knows our pain and His promise remains  
He will be with you always_

_He was living in a broken world dreaming of a home  
His heart was barely keeping pace  
When I found him all alone  
Remembering the way he felt  
When his daddy said goodbye  
Fighting just to keep the tears  
And the anger locked inside  
He's barely holding on to faith  
But deliverance is on its way_

_'Cuz I believe always always  
Our Savior never fails  
Even when all hope is gone  
God knows our pain and His promise remains  
He will be with you always_

_Friend I don't know where you are  
And I don't know where you've been  
Maybe you're fighting for your life  
Or just about to throw the towel in  
But if you're crying out for mercy  
If there's no hope left at all  
If you've given everything you've got  
And you're still about to fall  
Well hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Cuz I believe always always  
Our Savior never fails  
Even when all faith is gone  
God knows our pain and His promise remains  
Always, Always  
He will be with you always  
He will be with you always  
He will be with you_

That night he went to evening service and was totally excited that he got another chance. After service was over,he started talking with Chad and Tami. It was 8:30 when he left and went home. He decided since he was going to have longer hours at work to go ahead and eat. When he was done eating he went and took a he was in the shower he started singing that song. He put some sweats and a tank on when he dried himself off. He grabbed his cd player and listened to that song while falling asleep.

He woke up the next morning at seven. He had to be at work in a hour. He got up and got dressed and he felt more casual today. So he put on a pair of jeans with a light blue top. He ate cereal for breakfast and packed his lunch...and his Bible(incase he got bored). What else am I supposed to do,talk to people,please. He arrived at work,but this tmie he had a huge smile and nobody would get rid of it. He say Horatio and went over to him. "Hi H,hey Stetler,"said Ryan,til he noticed something. Wait,Stetler..what thought Ryan. He still kept his smile on. "Ryan,you're coming with me,"said Stetler leading ryan back out the way he came in. People were laughing at him and he was pratically being drug out by Stetler. And yet,he was smiling like an idiot. Stetler pushed him out the door. His push was so hard,he fell on the ground. "Why."was all that Stetler said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why what?" "Why did you become a Christian,"asked Stetler with his arms across his chest. "Because I felt like something was from me. I was saved when I was little. But I strayed when I got in college. I had no time and I was not going to rearrange my schedule. I want someone who won't leave me and is always there for me 24/7. Plus,I knew I was living in sin,but I didn't wanna tell anybody what I was doing. I needed and no "father" can give that to me. I have to confess my sins to God,"responded Ryan expecting Stetler to slap him over the head,but it never happened. "Did you meet up with this friend because the way everybody is treating you?"

"I did,and I'm glad this is happening,because if it wasn't,then I wouldn't have recommitted my life to God. I know this is part of God's plan. That all this pain I'm feeling is all being taken care of and I'm already being healed." Wow,I bet that those aren't my words,but God's thought Ryan. "Ryan,may I remind you that people are shunning you and talking about you. You also sit alone,"said Stetler.

"So,"was Ryan's only reply. "Ryan,you're having family issues and some financially. "So,why should I worry about those things,"asked Ryan. "Is that you're only response is so,and why shouldn't you care?"

"God's in control,that's why I'm not worried 'bout it. Also,the Bible says,"Lat the redeemed of the Lord say so." With that,Ryan turned on his heel and left. "Mister Wolfe,we've got a scene at 919 Coral Dr. Let's go,"said Horatio dragging him by the arm. The drive was too silent and Ryan was getting worried. "H,did I do something wrong,"asked Ryan trying to think about what he would've done. "Ryan,you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why are you mad at me,"asked Ryan. "I'm not mad,I'm just worried for you. Being a Christian isn't easy in the criminal law field. You have to know the Word and believe in it. I know you were saved before Ryan,but you've basically announced it to the world with out even noticing it,"said Horatio looking at the younger man occasionally. "I know,and I'm ready for whatever anybody has to throw at me. H,are you a Christian?"

"That,Wolfe,I am. I used to be Catholic,but I discovered they use their own Bible. I went to a store and the had a Bible. There was something different about it though,it said Holy Bible. The Catholic Bible I had said Catholic Bible. I looked through it and it seemed different and it said "confess your sins." I read above that and that whole page. It said nothing about confessing your sins to a "father" or a priest."

"Thanks H,also,do you remember when you said I could still come to you about stuff,"asked Ryan. Horatio nodded. "I know I've already asked you,but can I still come to you." "Of course you can,you can talk to me about anything."

When they got out of the Hummer two patrol officers came over."Look,it's goody goody tissues. So Ryan,we wanna tell you something. We worship you,oh Ryan,come with us to worship you." The two patrol officers were bowing down to him to mock him. "Worship God alone and serve Him only,"stated Ryan then he walked away. The patrol officers were mad. While Ryan was taking photographs of the crime scene a 6'4 ft. homeowner came over and just looked at him from behind. No one was around and he could easily get away.

The man pushed him off the deck and he fell onto the concrete. Then he pulled Ryan's hair and started to drag him into the bushes. Ryan was screaming as loud as he could,but nobody came. He saw a dog barking ferociously at him and was ready to hurt him,maybe even kill him he thought. When he thought it was over,Horatio ran up behind the guy and told him to let go.

To both of their surprise he let Ryan go. The patrol hand cuffed him for assault of a police officer. Horatio helped Ryan get up and it look like he had a head concussion. "Ryan,I'm going to take you to the hospital,alright,"said Horatio helping him over to the Hummer. Horatio got Ryan in and lied the seat down and buckled his buckle. On the way to the hospital,Horatio looked over to Ryan and knew he was sleeping. When they reached the E.R. the Doctor saw them immediately. After a few CT scans(cat scans) the doctor said that he had a concussion. The admitted him to the hospital. "I'm sorry H,I should've been more alert.

"Wolfe,it's fine,get some rest okay. Does your head hurt,"asked Horatio. "Yeah,a little,but I can deal with it,"said Ryan hoping H knew that was a lie. "I know you're ling." Ryan let out yawn. "I'll get the nurse and go by your place and get some of your things,"said H while heading for the door. "Why are you doing this,"asked Ryan. "Cause Ryan,you're having a hard time,and I wanna help you out."

The nurse came in and gave Ryan some pain killers and five minutes later,he was out like a cow on Sunday. Horatio looked at him and said"I"m glad you made the right choice,and followed your conviction."

Ryan woke up the next day and felt much better. He heard some noise and saw one of his college friends was watching TV. When he looked toward the TV,he knew that he doesn't need to look or hear that crap. "Man,turn that off,now,"said Ryan looking at him. "Chillax man,it's only a show." "Turn it off or get out,choose one." His friend left the room. He was discharged that day and was happy until he heard a filmier voice. "Hey Wolfe,heard you got a concussion,knew you were way to clumsy for your own good,"said Delko. "Aren't you supposed to be in Illinois,"asked Ryan knowing his anger was about to come out. "I told H I was doing that anymore,but Calleigh still ,I heard you got saved on Sunday,is it true?" Ryan could feel his anger start to cool down. "Yes,it is true,"said Ryan walking away. "Least you found the only person who would ever love you,"screamed Delko.

He just got in the cab and went back to the lab. "How you feeling Mr. Wolfe,"asked Horatio. "Better,much better." "Hey look,it's Christian boy over here,hey Christian,why don't you start crying out to God and tell him to curse me." As much as he wanted to,he simply replied "You have heard love your neighbors and hate your enemy's. But I tell you the truth,love your enemy's. Bless those who curse you, pray for those who persecute you."and he walked away. Everyone was amazed then furious. "Ryan,I want you in the office doing paperwork instead of out on the scene after what happened yesterday. "Alright,"said Ryan and walked off to the office(Horatio's office). He got the paperwork and realized he couldn't concentrate. He got on the computer and typed in and listened to music online.

It's well past midnight  
And I'm awake with questions that won't  
Wait for daylight  
Separating fact from my imaginary fiction  
On this shelf of my conviction  
I need to find a place  
Where You and I come face to face

Thomas needed  
Proof that You had really risen  
Undefeated  
When he placed his fingers  
Where the nails once broke Your skin  
Did his faith finally begin?  
I've lied if I've denied  
The common ground I've shared with him

And I, I really want to know You  
I want to make each day  
A different way that I can show You how  
I really want to love You  
Be patient with my doubt  
I'm just tryin' to figure out Your will  
And I really want to know You still

Nicodemus  
Could not understand how You could  
Truly free us  
He struggled with the image  
Of a grown man born again  
We might have been good friends  
Cuz sometimes I still question, too  
How easily we come to You

No more campin' on the porch of indecision  
No more sleepin' under stars of apathy  
And it might be easier to dream  
But dreamin's not for me


	6. Chapter 6

About three hours later, Horatio came in to see how he was doing. "Mister Wolfe,how's it coming along,"asked Horatio noticing the music he had on. "I think I've spend more time reading than actually filling out,"said Ryan rubbing his eyes. Horatio looked at the younger man and was amused how much Ryan tried so much to be positive. "Your doing a good job,keep it up,"said H leaving the office.

"Eric,I wasn't expecting you to be back soon,"said Horatio while Eric almost walked past him. "Yeah,well,I don't see I'm doing anything wrong,so I didn't even go," responded Eric while looking at Ryan the whole time. The older man realized this and said "I want him inside today since his accident."

Eric just scoffed and left. Horatio just looked back at Ryan. He was trying so hard to concentrate on his work and acting like the way people are treating him doesn't bother him. But it does,it does and he knows that.

**Time Skip**

It has been two months since Ryan has been going to church and people still ignoring him and acting like he has a disease. It was Wednesday and he had the day off. He decided to clean,but he did that everyday,so it wasn't nothing special.

Ryan looked at the clock and it was 6:15. He needed to get ready for church. He got dressed into dry clothes and headed out the door. When he arrived he went looking for Chad and Tami. "Hey Ryan,how you doing,"asked Micheal who was one of his friends in youth. "I'm great,how are you?"

"Good,how's work going,anything change?" Ryan thought about his response. "No,actually it's gotten worse." Micheal put a hand on his shoulder and said "it's gotta get worse before it gets better."

They talked for twenty more minutes. "Have you seen Chad and Tami,"asked Ryan. "She's sick,so he's taking care of her,"said Micheal talking to him while walking up the stares to get to their class.

They were taking a class on discipleship. After class,he talked to some more people then went home to call it a night. He never thought his life could change because of someone else's mistake.

He got home and took a shower then put on some sweats and read and prayed then went to sleep. He woke up at seven thirty for work realizing he had slept in. He just threw the clothes he had on last night and grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

"You're late Wolfe, we already have a crime scene,"said Delko when he walked down to the locker room. Ryan grabbed his kit and they left fot the Hummer. "Gosh Wolfe,you could be more on time,I mean,what were you doing,cleaning,trying to keep that OCD under control,"taunted Eric. He was trying to get him mad,but Ryan kept his mouth shut remembering something he read in James.

When they arrived,the media was already there. "Wolfe,since the reporters are here,we've got to talk,but don't consider us friends,"said Eric jumping out of the Hummer. Ryan just wished the week would just hurry up.

At the scene,everybody just looked at him and left him to work the scene. "Wolfe,I'm going to the lab,drop this off. Don't worry,I'm leaving you the Hummer and I'm riding back with Frank,"said Eric heading to where Frank was. It was so hot out. He had sweat dripping off his face. He rolled his sleeves up and put his jacket in the Hummer. Who can murder a five year old girl,she was only five he thought.

He collected the evidence and his kit then got in the Hummer. When he walked in the lab,it felt so good. The air conditioner hit his body like and iceberg,but it felt so good. The rest of the day,including the week went by fast. Before he knew it,it was Sunday. He got up and got ready. He left at the usual time. When he went in the building he didn't see Chad and Tami.

He figured she was still sick. He talked for a little and went into the sanctuary and sat with Micheal. The kids Pastor was preaching,but that made since to him since Chad wasn't here. At the end of the service,he said that everyone stay seated. He held up a letter and read it. "_We both love this church and youthgroup,but we are no longer pastor's here. There has been a situtation,and we need to take a leave of 're not sure if we will come back together. We love you all and none of this is anyone's fault here. We love you,Chad and Tami._


	7. Chapter 7

When he got done reading the letter,Ryan could feel his eyes burning. He didn't bother talking with anyone. He just wanted to get home and cry. He ran to his car and left and drove as fast as he could with out over doing the speed limit to much. When he reached home,he ran to his door,opened it,threw his keys on the ground and fell to the floor. He started crying uncontrollably.

Hey wanted to ask God why,but he couldn't even talk. When he tried,it just came out as sobs. His mind was flooding with memories from the past.

_For Halloween at youth,they had a black and white party. The lesson was that you can be with the world or with God. You can't be on the fence. You must choose one. When they went to youth convention and they were dancing and having a great old time. Or when they had a fun night and the had an inflatable slide and Chad and Tami raced each other._

There were so many memories. He knew when they said together,they meant divorce. They couldn't get divorced,they just couldn't. After about four hours,he got a hold of himself and tried not to think about it. He would rather have everybody in the world make fun of him than have them get divorced.

When he was done crying,he had to go to evening service. He cleaned his face up a little and drove to church. He saw Micheal and ran over to him. "Hey Micheal,gotta minute." Micheal had a hand on his shoulder and they walked over to a corner to talk.

"Why would God allow this to happen,they loved each other with all their heart and they loved Him,"said Ryan with tears in his eyes. "Man,God has a plan for this. This may be a way to get us to draw closer to him. Plus,they probably need some time apart. God has a plan for this and remember,what the devil meant for evil,God will make it good."

They went into service,but he couldn't concentrate. Knowing he might never see Chad or Tami for that matter made it hard for him to concentrate on the sermon. Just like that morning,he didn't talk to anybody,he left for his car. Micheal saw this and became worried for him. "God,give him the peace and comfort he needs tonight and every night."

Ryan walked into his house and went straight for bed. He felt like he should turn on the radio and he turned it on.

_I'm waiting  
I'm waiting on You, Lord  
And I am hopeful  
I'm waiting on You, Lord  
Though it is painful  
But patiently, I will wait_

_I will move ahead, bold and confident  
Taking every step in obedience  
While I'm waiting  
I will serve You  
While I'm waiting  
I will worship  
While I'm waiting  
I will not faint  
I'll be running the race  
Even while I wait_

_I'm waiting  
I'm waiting on You, Lord  
And I am peaceful  
I'm waiting on You, Lord  
Though it's not easy  
But faithfully, I will wait  
Yes, I will wait  
I will serve You while I'm waiting  
I will worship while I'm waiting  
I will serve You while I'm waiting  
I will worship while I'm waiting  
I will serve you while I'm waiting  
I will worship while I'm waiting on You, Lord_


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan woke up from work and he got a text message from Micheal,it said "Ryan,God will work this out,don't give up and drop your faith because of this. You're stronger than that. Be praying for you and them. Want to have lunch.?" Ryan texted him back and told him what time his lunch is and they both thought they would go to his house since there may be some tears.

He then took a long hot shower and got dressed and ate a very light breakfast. His mind on how Chad and Tami were doing. "God,please help them. Whatever the situation,Lord,give them both comfort,Amen." he prayed and read his Bible and headed out the door.

On his way to work,he was crying. He knew he couldn't go into the building like this,so he waited until the tears dried up and he wiped the tears away and put on a big smile. He couldn't let people see him like this.

"Hey Wolfe,H needs to see you in his office,"said Frank while passing him by. Ryan turned around and went to his office. "H,you wanted to see me,"said Ryan stepping into his office. "I do,sit down,"said Horatio pointing to a chair as he sat on the corner of his desk.

"Mister Wolfe,we found your DNA on some of the evidence,how do you explain that,"said Horatio handing him the paper. He was trying to remember how this could happen. "Is it the evidence from yesterday,"asked Ryan looking up from the paper. "Yes,it is."

"H,I can explain. I was sweating really bad yesterday when I was processing the 's the only way I can think it got on there."

"Why didn't you have Eric finish processing the scene,"asked Horatio glaring at him intently. "He already left,there was no other CSI's out there and I couldn't get hold of anybody on their I finished the scene,"said Ryan returning the glare.

"Ryan,you're suspended until the case is contaminated the only evidence that could link us to the killer. You ruined our chance. I have not been rude to you like the others,but I have no chance,get out and I don't want you back in the lab for one month. Now go."

Horatio expected Ryan to object,but he just got up and left. What have I done thought Ryan. "Hey Micheal,can we meet now,"asked Ryan talking to him on the phone. "Okay,fifeteen my house,see ya by."

Ryan got in his car and turned up the music. Suprisingly,he wasn't all that upset.

_Great is your faithfulness oh God  
You wrestle with the sinner's heart  
You lead us by still waters into mercy  
And nothing can keep us apart_

_Pre Chorus:  
So remember your people  
Remember your children  
Remember your promise, oh God_

_Chorus:  
Your grace is enough.  
Your grace is enough.  
Your grace is enough.  
Your grace is enough for me._

_Verse 2:  
Great is your love and justice God.  
You use the weak to lead the strong.  
You lead us in the song of your salvation  
And all your people sing along._

_Pre Chorus:  
So remember your people.  
Remember your children.  
Remember your promise, oh God._

_Chorus x3_

_Chorus 2:  
Your Grace is enough  
Heaven reaching down to us  
Your Grace is enough for me_

_----------------  
God, I see your grace is enough  
I'm covered in your love  
Your grace is enough for me_

_For me_


	9. Chapter 9

When he got home, Micheal arrived at the same time. "Hey man,why did you wanna meet your boss let you get off early?"

"I'm suspended from work for one month since my sweat was found on the evidence. I practically ruined the case,"said Ryan avoiding his gaze.

"Ryan,it's not your fault. Yesterday was ninety degrees out. You don't get paid do you,"asked Micheal sitting down on the couch.

"Nope,and I"m already having financial problems. I guess I'll have to live in the olden times,"said Ryan opening some windows.

"Do you remember,you serve a God who is faithful. Even though you're not working,still pay what you were when you were working,and you will get through this."

"This is a lot of things to go through now. I don't know why suddenly I'm having issues.I mean,I knew I would have them,I just didn't know that it would be so soon."

"Well,the devil knows your serious about this relationship with God since you've been reading and quoting scripture to people at work and your life is changing. So,he's trying to make you wanna give up and go back to your old life. Here's this,"said Micheal handing him a gift card.

Ryan looked at it and then looked at him. "What's this for?" Micheal just chuckled a little.

"It's a two hundred dollar gift card to the Vineyard. Don't start freaking out,it's not wine. It's a Bible bookstore. They have books,music,magazines,posters,clothing,ect. Help you in your walk with Christ. Also,I got this for you. It's the Love Dare. It's from the movie Fireproof. I know it's more of a romance for your spouse,but I just feel like the Lord is saying to use this on your colleges,"said Micheal handing Ryan the book.

"I don't work there for a month,how am I supposed to do this?"

"You can still pray for them. Ask God for wisdom in everything you do. Ryan,also,remember,it's gotta get worse before it gets better."

They just sat there in silence till Ryan spoke up. "Micheal,will you pray for me?"

Micheal's response was him putting his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Lord,You see Ryan's heart. You know his desires. Move in this situation. Make him more desperate for You. Help him keep his faith alive there with him feel Your Presence him the courage and peace that passes all ."

They talked for a little while longer. "I gotta get back to work,see ya Wednesday,"said Micheal heading for the door.

Well,I guess I could read and pray more since I have more free time. But first,I think I'm gonna go check out this Vineyard he thought. He grabbed his keys and left for the Vineyard.


	10. Chapter 10

It took him fifteen minutes to get there. The building had white brick for the walls and green top that was shaped like a triangle and around the rest of the building. He went inside.

When he opened the two doors he heard music playing. It was _Revelation by Third Day._ He went further in the store. He wish he would've waited for Micheal so they could go together. He explored the store and learned where most things were.

He first went to the music and got some Cd's he had heard on the radio. Then,he decided to get some shirts that declared his faith. He only found two that he really liked.

"Do you need any help,"asked a man who obviously worked there.

"Uh,yeah,actually you could,"said Ryan still looking around the store for his destination.

"Do you know where the Bibles are?" "Yes,follow me,"said the man.

"What translation do you like?" Ryan was more than confused.

"Translation...,"said Ryan looking at the Bibles.

"You're a new Christian aren't you?"

Ryan just nodded.

"First off congratulations ,there's King James,NLT(new living translation)and,"said the guy when Ryan cut him off.

"No offense,can I just see a Bible and skim through it."

The guy handed him a Bible and this lasted for twenty minutes then Ryan decided with the NLT.

Ryan then picked out a Bible cover(only because he wanted one).He got some books with mystery,helping tools,and some books that were about addictions he was stuck in. He looked at the guy and the guy said, "I don't judge,that's God's you're turning around,so that's good. Don't worry,there are so many people that come in here and read the back and read pages,but they're scared about what other people think."

He got a bumper sticker for his car and some home decor. A cross,Footsteps(poem) frame and went to check out. He spent two hundred and twenty one dollars. He went home and found places for his new things and was proud of himself.

He went to his bedroom and started praying. He prayed and was overwhelmed with tears near the end. For some strange reason his stomach was hurting really bad. He went to lay on the couch to see if it would help.

It was now five o' clock and Micheal called him on his phone. Painfully,he got up and answered it. "Hey Ry,you okay. You don't sound to good,"said Micheal in a low voice.

"My stomach is really bothering 's the last time I'm eating tomato soup for lunch,"said Ryan trying to concentrate on his voice. He felt his stomach contents turning and knew it wouldn't be long.

"Listen Mike,I gotta go,call you back,"said Ryan not waiting for a response and hung up the phone.

He ran to the bathroom and made it just in time. He started vomiting. Great he thought,just great.

I know this isn't a good chapter. I couldn't think of anything else. please leave comments


	11. Chapter 11

After he washed his mouth out with water and mouthwash,he heard his phone go off. It was Horatio. Everybody thought he was crazy since he gave everyone he knew their own ringtone. He picked up his phone,not vey excited to talk to him.

"Wolfe,yeah,really. I'll be right over there,"said Ryan hanging up the phone. Great,one minute I'm suspended the next I'm not he thought. When he walked in the lab,it was the usual routine.

He'd walk in,everyone would freeze and stare at him,he would go to his floor. Eric and Calleigh would make comments. Horatio would wanna talk about it. I'm just going through the motions he thought will walking down the hallway.

"Looks like wolfie boy came back,except I thought he would be begging like a dog...a wolf,"said Eric with Calleigh and Natalia next to him. He just stopped and stared at them. They used to be his friends,but now,they're his enemies.

He knew stopping was a mistake. "C'mon Wolfe,beg,beg like a dog,cause that's what you are,a wolf,"said Eric taunting him. Ryan just started walking again.

"Mister Wolfe, we need to talk,"said Horatio looking at Ryan through his sunglasses. Stetler popped around Horatio.

"We need to talk,"said Stetler.


	12. Chapter 12

Oh great,Stetler was here to,can't wait he thought. They went into Horatio's office and sat down.

"Mister Wolfe, let me start out by saying that you are no longer suspended from work. But we are concerned for you and what's going on with the team,"said Stetler looking him straight in the eyes.

"Why,I'm fine. I'm not upset or anything,"said Ryan hoping they would by that. Horatio and Stetler looked at eachother then abck at him.

"Wolfe, there's a lot of stress going on for you right now. We know you're having financial issues,people at the lab,and we know about your pastors. So that would almost have me screaming at people,"said Stetler.

When they mentioned Chad and Tami his heart just sank and reminded him of the pain that he still has. He was determined not to cry in front of them. His mind kept on flooding back on memories from the past.

"So,we want you to talk to us,"said Horatio cutting to the chase. Ryan just glared at him.

"Listen,I'm handling this,okay. And when have you guys started caring. Far as I recall,Stetler,I was just a little pain in your butt and now you're trying to act like we're friends,"said Ryan very agitated.

"Fine,have it your way,but we're always here for you,"said Horatio standing up as a cue they were done talking. Ryan left the office and even before he was off the steps, Delko jumped him and knocked him to the ground.

He had his knee in his stomach and was putting what seemed like all his weight on it. Horatio and Stetler pushed through the crowd that had formed.

Delko's knee pushed his ribs up and he squealed in pain.

"Looks like we got a little dog here,"screamed Delko before Horatio pulled him off of Ryan.

Ryan got up and ran down the hallway out of the building in tears and ran to an area in the back of the building that was so peaceful. He suddenly relaxed.

"Ryan,are you okay?" Ryan froze. He knew that voice,it was...Calleigh.


	13. Chapter 13

He was afraid of turning around not knowing if she actually cared or if she was going to do something. He heard her footsteps and knew she was alone. He jumped when she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay,"she asked again. This time he turned around and saw that she was really concerned.

"I'm fine. Why would you even care,"he said regretting that last part. Calleigh could see the regret in his eyes and knew she had to do something she hasn't done in a while.

"Ryan,I'm sorry for the way that I treated you and everything I did to you. When I took a break,I thought how I was treating you and I just felt so guilty for doing that to you. You're such a nice man that you would put up with everything."

He didn't know what to say. He prayed that God would give him wisdom on what to say to her. He of course did this in his head.

"Calleigh,whether or not you're asking,I forgive you,"said Ryan. He had no idea how he managed to say that with out attitude. Thank you God he thought.

"Thanks,I heard you also rededicated your life to Christ. I'm so proud of you,"said Calleigh with a big smile on her face.

That smile was the smile that she had when she was with any of her friends.

"Thanks Cal,but I was wondering,are you still going to laugh when Eric makes fun of me,"asked Ryan looking straight into her eyes.

"Of course not,that's why I didn't laugh today. I thought it was so mean. Do you wanna hang out after work,my place,"said Calleigh still smiling.

"Okay,sure." They talked for a little while longer when they spotted Eric looking at them. Eric started walking over to where they were.

"Calleigh,I knew you liked dogs,I just didn't know you liked such big dogs,"said Eric while glaring at Ryan.

"Eric,stop it. He's not a dog or a wolf. Just stop calling him names. Stop make fun of him. Just stop,"said Calleigh obvisoly upset that he won't stop.

"What's your problem Cal,since,"said Eric who was cut off by her again.

"What's my problem,your the one with the problem,not me. You're the one who's being a jerk to him. So don't even think that I have the problem."

Ryan couldn't stand it. He was causing this argument. He was dividing the team. Him,not Eric or anyone else. He hated this thought. All the other things going on flooded his mind. He didn't want them,especially Eric to see him cry.

Too late,there was already tears falling from his eyes and he knew Eric saw this.

"Look,not only is he a dog,he's a baby. He's a baby dog,"said Eric when Calleigh turned around to look at him then back at Eric.

"You leave him alone now,"said Calleigh then slapped Eric across the face. Ryan couldn't take this anymore,he had to get away from it all. He got up and started running. Calleigh ran after him.

When she fianlly found Ryan he was laying on the ground,crying. She walked over towards him.

"It's all my fault. I'm dividing the team up. It's all my fault,"said Ryan still crying. She couldn't help but feel guilty. This was the pain that he wouldn't show.

She sat down on the grass and started rubbing his back trying to get him to sit up. He finally sat up. She just wrapped her arms around him and they sat there for a little while. No one said anything.

I know this isn't the best chapater,bit I felt compelled to have someone turn around and start caring again.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ryan,what do you mean this is all your fault,"asked Calleigh looking into his eyes. She could see the pain in his eyes and knew this was not the only thing causing the pain.

"I mean,I feel like I'm dividing the team up and that I'm making everyone angry,"said Ryan looking straight ahead embracing the wind as it blew through his hair.

"Is that what Eric or somebody else told you,"she asked. Ryan just nodded. She knew that Ryan felt uncomfortable. She could feel the tension and she knew it was because he was opening up to her. He was always used to keeping the pain and hurt inside. But today,that changed.

"No,I just.I just feel like I'm causing all if the drama right now."

"Ryan,I can reassure you that none of this is your fault,okay. We all love you. Trust me,even Eric does. He's just being a total jerk right now,it will pass,"said Calleigh trying to sound confident in her answer but she wasn't so sure.

"I hope you're right. I just need to go somewhere by myself and just think things over,"said Ryan hoping she would take that asa cue to leave. He didn't want to be mean,but he had to be alone and figure things out.

"Alright,if you wanna cancel tonight,just let me know,okay,"she said getting up off the ground and brushing herself off.

"Okay,see ya." Calleigh waved and started walking away. Ryan just sat there for a little while and started to cry.

"Jesus,"was all he managed to get out of his mouth. The pain from all the circumstances that were going on still hurt him. Especially Chad and Tami taking a eave of absence.

Few minutes later he received a text from Micheal that Chad and Tami are legally separated. That they are no longer living together and have taken off their wedding rings.

That just broke his heart into more pieces and just cried more. "Why God,why are You doing this. Why won't You stop this,"he screamed but not loud enough to where other people could hear him.

He decided that he would still go over to Calleigh's but not let her know what's going on.

After work he drove to her house and they immediately started catching up on old times and what happened when she was mad at him. She ordered pizza and they watched some TV.

Ryan finally got the courage to ask her, "why were you mad at me?" Calleigh froze. She honestly didn't know why she was,she just was.

"Ryan,I guess I got fed up with all the mistakes that you did and I don't know,Eric got fed up too. Natalia said we were being irrational but then Eric got in her head and she started to doubt.

"I see,"was all that he could say. "I think I should was nice talking with you,see ya tomorrow."

When he reached his house he went into his bedroom and fell to his knees and started crying. He put a Cd in the player and started crying and praying while it was playing.

I'm waiting  
I'm waiting on You, Lord  
And I am hopeful  
I'm waiting on You, Lord  
Though it is painful  
But patiently, I will wait

I will move ahead, bold and confident  
Taking every step in obedience  
While I'm waiting  
I will serve You  
While I'm waiting  
I will worship  
While I'm waiting  
I will not faint  
I'll be running the race  
Even while I wait

I'm waiting  
I'm waiting on You, Lord  
And I am peaceful  
I'm waiting on You, Lord  
Though it's not easy  
But faithfully, I will wait  
Yes, I will wait  
I will serve You while I'm waiting  
I will worship while I'm waiting  
I will serve You while I'm waiting  
I will worship while I'm waiting  
I will serve you while I'm waiting  
I will worship while I'm waiting on You, Lord


	15. Chapter 15

After a couple of hours,he felt much better. He just sat on the edge of his bed and closed his eyes. "Oh God,I need You so much right now.I know You're always here with me,but I'm hurt,I'm mad,I'm scared,please,help me. Why would You let this happen to them. They loved You with all their hearts even when I was in God? Why did You take them away from me,"he said with his face in his hands.

He fell back on his bed and closed his eyes. Before hee knew it,he was asleep. He woke up to the sound of beeping from his alarm clock. It was seven in the morning.

Unlike most mornings,he felt refreshed and awake for the first time in a long time. He got up and headed for the shower. He had to be in work by nine.

So he figured he would take an hour long shower. So that's what ended up happening to him. It was the best shower in the world. The water was so warm and most of the time he just stood in the shower letting the water hit him.

When he got out he had forty five minutes left before he had to leave for work. He wrapped the towel around his waist and picked out some clothes. After he got dressed,he ate some breakfast and cleaned up his place for a little while.

When he was at the lab,he was automatically shoved back in his car.

"Why did you have to tell her,why? That wasn't even the truth,"screamed Eric resting his hands on the top of his car and looking straight into his eyes.

"Who,Calleigh. What I told her was everything that was true,"said Ryan making no attempt to push Delko out of the way.

"She told me that you said that I made you wanna commit suicide." Ryan didn't know what to say,he doesn't remember saying that.

"Listen Delko,I can assure you that you didn't and you don't,plus,I never remembered telling her that."

"You saying that she's a liar"said Eric who was wanting to choke Ryan for being such a little liar in his opinion.

"I'm not saying that. All I'm saying is that she probably misunderstood me,"said Ryan praying that someone would come out here and help him.

Heck,there were people all over the place out there,and nobody really cared.

"Gentlemen,what's going on out here,"asked Horatio pushing through the crowd of people that had formed around the two men.

"Nothing,I was just conversing with it,"said Eric walking was finally happy that he could really get out of his car.

"Mister Wolfe,not so fast. Tell me what happened,"said Horatio pulling his sunglasses off.

"There's just a lot of tension in the air right now. That's all,"said Ryan hoping he would believe that but he knew he wouldn't.

"Wolfe,do you wanna kill yourself,"Horatio asked blankly.

"No,I don't. I don't know who would think I would,"said Ryan when his eyes got fixed on a specific person in the crowd.


	16. Chapter 16

The person he locked eyes with was Calleigh. She was just standing there looking at him.

"Mister Wolfe,in my office now,"said Horatio putting on his sunglasses and going into the building. Ryan took that as his cue to follow him. He walked past Calleigh and they just stared at each other.

When they went inside Horatio's office,he turned the blinds down.

"Mister Wolfe,what's going on,and I want the truth."

"H,listen,I don't want to. I talked to Calleigh yesterday and I told her I was fed up with everything and she probably misinterpreted me." Horatio looked straight into his eyes and then nodded.

"You can go. I'll talk to you later." Ryan got up and left. He received a text and it was from Micheal. It said Chad and his girlfriend were getting married in on New Years Day five years from now.

That was it,he couldn't take this pain anymore. He knew he couldn't go home,so he decided to go to the morgue. He knew Alexx was probably down there,but she was more understanding than anyone else.

He more or less ran down to the morgue with tears already falling. He reached the morgue and opened the doors and saw Alexx.

"Baby,come here,"said Alexx opening her hands in a hug. She embraced him in a gentle hug and started rubbing his back to calm him down.

"Sweetie,what's wrong,"she asked as he pulled away from the hug.

Ryan told her everything. From going to the church,to when he talked to Horatio just a few minutes ago and everything in between.

"I'm so proud of you for hanging in there and determined to get through this. Why did you wanna talk now?"

"Alexx,honestly,I couldn't take it anymore. I feel like no one cares. The people I did trust in abandon me. I'm frustrated. I wanna give up so bad,you have no idea,"he said with tears still falling from his eyes.

"Ryan,I don't know what you're feeling,but baby,you can't give up. That would cost you everything. Hang in there. Ryan,I know it doesn't seem like it now,but everything you are going through is going to be worth it in the end. Romans 8:28 says "We know that God causes everything to work together for good."

"Thank you Alexx,for everything,"said Ryan giving her one last hug.

"You can always come to me about anything,okay,"she said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Guess little Wolfie couldn't help but cry little cry baby,"said Eric as he opened the doors to the morgue.

Both Alexx and Ryan turned their heads to him. Alexx could see his eyes start to fill.

"Eric,leave him alone." Ryan took off by the other door. He couldn't stand anything decided that he needed to pray and fast if he was going to get through this.

**2 years later**

Ryan walked into the lab. "Hey man,do you wanna hang out after work,"asked Delko putting his hand in his shoulder.

"Sure,go see that movie mall cop or something,"Ryan asked.

"Fine with me." Ryan was so glad everything got back to normal. Well,almost everything. He found out that they got a new youth pastor and head pastor. It's not that he doesn't like the people,but he just has a yearning for the both of them again.

** 3 years later**

Today was the happiest day of his life. He found out from Micheal that Chad and Brittany(his girlfriend) spent 250,000 dollars on their wedding. They had 5,000 dollar wedding rings and already payed their vendors.

Well,the day before the wedding,Chad backed out and apologized to Tami. He went back to his former church and repented of the sin he committed and know,him and Tami are planning a small wedding and renewing their vows.

It took five years,but God turned the situation around. He remembered what Alexx told him,Romans 8:28. For God makes all things work together for good.

I hoped you enjoyed this story. Here are the name of the songs. Chapter 1,you will never walk alone by Point of Grace. Chapter 2 and 4 always by Building 429. Chapter 3 I can only imagine by Mercy me. Chapter 5 to know You by Nichole Nordeman. Chapter 7 I'm waiting by John Waller. Chapter 8 and 14 your grace is enough by Matt Mahr.


End file.
